Electric motors are used in a number of different contexts. Generally, an electric motor consists of a rotor and a stator inside a housing. Both the rotor and stator can include copper or another conductive material. For example, the stator can have copper end turns and the rotor can have a copper end ring. Both of these copper components generate excitation when the motor is operating. Some amount of magnetic flux from the copper parts is subject to leaking, meaning that the magnetic flux lines do not close inside the active part of the motor. Flux lines that close in non-active parts of the motor do not contribute to the torque of the motor. Particularly, when the motor is operating at high speed (i.e., a high frequency) the leakage can reduce the motor's power. From an electromagnetic perspective, the flux leakage is not necessarily considered a loss, but it makes the motor effectively smaller, which is undesirable.